Cat and Mouse
by wolverinacullen
Summary: I Want To Bite songfic, based off the song Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. On the one year anniversary of Isaac and Tristan's union, Isaac decides it's time to change their lives again.


**Cat and Mouse**

**Isaac/Tristan-I Want To Bite**

***songfic***

_Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,  
I said I'd never leave, you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

Isaac regarded his sleeping vampire lover with open affection. It had been a full year to the day since Isaac had gotten out of the hospital after winning the battle against the vampire elder, Jado. No more elders had risen, and for now, the vampires were quelled. Dawn had broken a few hours ago, but still Tristan slept deeply and peacefully. His face turned toward the sun streaming from the window, his pale pink lips slightly parted. Soft, warm breaths streamed between them. Isaac leaned into him, stroking back his silver hair from his beautiful, boyish pale face. The silver glinted with sunlight as he stroked it away from Tristan's face. His soft features, his gentle cherubic playfulness...though at times, he tended to act like a neglected kitten. Isaac had come to terms with his love for him when he thought he'd lost him, a year ago. Tristan knew he'd never abandon him, never neglect him. It wasn't uncommon for Isaac to whisper his vows of eternal love into Tristan's ear as they kissed, to hold him for no reason whatsoever than to feel his warmth.

"I love you Tristan" he whispered to him, before pressing a soft kiss against his forehead.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...  
We made plans to grow old,  
believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse,  
Are we the same people as before this came to light?_

Tristan had only just opened his eyes when he saw Isaac dressing next to the bed, "Did Vivian call you?" He sounded slightly disappointed. This was their anniversary of the day Isaac told him he loved him for the first time, it was their day, it was special...naturally, Tristan was hurt.

"No, but don't worry" Isaac told him.

"Has something gone wrong?" Tristan asked.

Isaac turned to him with a warm smile, "I have a surprise for you. You lay around, rest yourself, and I'm going to go get it for you. Alright?"

Tristan's cheeks turned a rosy pink, "You don't have to."

"I want to" Isaac murmured, placing a kiss to those soft, rosy lips, "I'll be back soon."

Tristan blushed as he watched him leave. A year ago, he'd been more or less a broken vampire, hellbent on dying. Isaac...he'd saved him. They'd completed a part of each other they'd needed filled. The simple gesture of undying love meant more to Tristan than the entire fact Isaac had remembered this as their day. He rose, still clad in his soft red pajamas, and went into the kitchen to warm himself a mug of stored blood. No, it would never be as good as feeding from the source, but one day...Isaac had promised he would bite him. Turn him. Make them one. That was all the promise he needed to stay on the bandwagon for as long as Isaac saw necessary.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...  
You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah...  
You said that you would die for me..._

Isaac returned a little over two and a half hours later to find Tristan sitting on the couch, watching the news with his warm mug in his hands. His fangs were down, and he absently chewed his lip.

"Hello gorgeous" Isaac announced, shutting the door.

Tristan looked to him, then to his hands, and made a theatrical sigh, "Oh Isaac...I told you not to."

It was nothing showy, no giant teddy bear with the words 'happy anniversary' on it or anything, nor was it expensive or elegant at all. Just a bottle of the finest white wine sold in New Babylon and a bouquet of assorted roses, lilies, tulips, violets, daises-no roses. Nothing that Tristan could harm himself on. He handed the flowers to him and said, "Happy Anniversary Tristan."

He smiled, his cheeks taking their rosy glow again, "Thank you my love." He set down his mug and as he rose with the flowers, he gave Isaac a chaste kiss on his lips. Isaac pulled him closer, locking their lips, causing Tristan to moan out and give in to his hungry kiss. Isaac gently drew back, "Go on and put those in water. This is my day for you."

Tristan had brightly set the flowers in the only vase Isaac owned, cheerily fluffing them up toward the light, when Isaac announced, "Oh, and I have some news too."

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me...  
You said that you would die for me  
You said that you would die for me _

_You said that you would die for me_

Tristan lay in Isaac's arms, some pointless movie playing, Isaac's food cleaned up as well as Tristan's mug. He looked into his love's eyes with his gentle dark ones, "What's your news?"

Isaac gave him a loving smile, slowly carding his fingers through the silken strands of Tristan's silver hair, "I quit the Helsing Group. I want you to bite me Tristan. Tonight. Tonight we're going to make this the beginning of our forever, alright with you?"

Tristan's jaw dropped, his eyes became moist before tears poured over his pale cheeks, "You're lying..."

"The honest truth" Isaac murmured, brushing away fresh tears.

"Oh Isaac..." Tristan breathed, "I love you."

"I love you too" Isaac said quietly, pulling Tristan tighter into his arms, and their lips locked in a tender, loving kiss.

**_End_**


End file.
